Choices
by WisherDreamerLaugher
Summary: Puck's mom wants to talk to him...And what she wants to talk to him about is a disaster.
1. Too Quiet

Author's Note

**This is after the whole Scarlet Hand thing blows over. Everything is okay. Henry and Veronica are fine, as is everybody. (The spirit of the Big Bad Wolf is gone. If you've read the books, you know what that means.) Everafter's can leave if they talk to the Grimm's about it. They have to have a good reason, and then Granny Relda will tie a ribbon onto their wrist, that has a little medallion on it, that makes sure they don't do anything they aren't supposed to and that they come back at an appointed. Sorry. I love going into detail. Sabrina is 17, and Puck is aging along with her, though he tries to say he isn't. I hope you like it! And go easy on the reviews! This is my first one!**

Too Quiet

Sabrina woke early. She couldn't figure out why. Then she realized. There was no noise from down the hall. Usually, Puck made as much noise as possible in the morning, just to annoy her.

She slid out of bed, and stuck her head into the hall. No one there. She shut the door and turned to look at her room with a sense of extreme suspicion. After thoroughly scourging her room, she had to conclude that there were no booby-traps, insects, bugs, spiders, animals, etc., in her room. This was way too weird. Something wasn't normal.

She quickly dressed, and headed downstairs', where she knew Granny Relda and Daphne would be waiting.

"Where's Puck?" she asked, before they had time to ask her why she was up so early.

"He went to see his mother. She called at four in the morning," said Granny Relda.

"I thought Titania lived in Faerie."

"Not anymore. Since she heard that Everafter's can leave, she moved back."

Sabrina was quiet for a moment. "So he left at four in the morning just to go see his mom? Talk about mommy's boy." Daphne giggled.

Granny Relda gave them both a stern look. "Titania is a very demanding woman-err, fairy. When she wants to see somebody, they better get over there fast."

Just then, one of Puck's little light ball's of death flew in. "His Most Gracious Highness, Puck, wants all of you to come to Titania's house straight away," squeaked the pixie.

After the pixie left, Granny Relda stood up. "Well, we better get going. Sabrina, run upstairs and get the carpet."

"Wait, we're actually going?" Sabrina asked.

Granny Relda looked a little confused. "Yes, of course we are…"

"Why…?"

"Oh, _liebling_, if Puck wants us to come to him when he's with _Titania_, it's serious. She likes her privacy. In fact, she loves it. She hates visitors. Remember that she's the fairy queen. Puck is being very bold to invite us over. He wouldn't do so unless it's an emergency."

Sabrina was quiet again. She would never admit it, but she was worried. As much as she liked to deny it, she had grown to like Puck. A lot. But she would never, ever say it. But she was scared.


	2. What Titania Wanted

Author's Note

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay: stupid writer's block. **

What Titania Wanted

"Whoa."

'Whoa' pretty much summed up Titania's house. Except you can't call it a house. You can call is a mansion, or perhaps castle. But _not_ house.

After they (Henry, Veronica, Granny Relda, Sabrina, and Daphne) had finished staring up at Titania's huge home, Granny Relda walked up and rang the doorbell. After a couple seconds, the door was opened by butler who looked he had just pulled out of the Cinderella movie. He looked down his nose at them in a very high-and-mighty way.

"Hello," said Granny Relda, pleasant as always. "Puck called for us."

The butler opened the door wider and gestured for them to come in. "Wait here a moment, please." He then walked of to some other part of the house.

The inside of Titania's mansion was as impressive as the outside. The floors, walls, pillars (yes, pillars), and spiral-staircase were all black marble. There were several doors, which were all made of a dark wood, engraved with scenes depicting Titania, Titania, and, guess who, Titania.

After a couple minutes, the butler reappeared. "If you will all follow me, I will direct you to His Highness."

"Who's that?" Daphne whispered to Sabrina.

"Puck," said Sabrina.

The butler led them up the staircase, and down a hall. Though there were no doors except at the very end, with just one set of them. Engraved in these was Titania herself, half of her on each door. The butler rapped his fist three times, and the doors opened. They walked inside.

"The Grimm's, Your Majesty."

Titania was beautiful, and looked a lot like Puck. Golden hair, sea-green eyes, an altogether pretty face. Even though she looked like Puck, she certainly didn't dress like him. Her appearance was crisp and clean. She wore a business suit, which looked rather peculiar with her large, pink wings protruding from her back.

She was sitting in a chintz arm-chair, sipping tea. Puck, however, has obviously pacing around the room. His expression was troubled.

Titania looked at them all with cold indifference. "Why are you here?" she asked accusingly.

"Puck called for us," replied Granny Relda.

"Oh I know that. But that doesn't mean you could come."

Sabrina had to bite her tongue to keep from speaking out. Titania was being very rude. _First she calls Puck to her house at four in the morning, and then she has us come to her room, escorted by a fairy-tale butler, making it appear as though she's welcoming us, just to tell us to get lost!_ Sabrina thought angrily.

"We knew that you wouldn't want us to come, and that Puck would know that. So him calling us here would mean that it's serious."

Titania scoffed. "It's serious, yes. But it does not concern mere mortals."

Puck looked absolutely furious. "Mother? It concerns them more than you, because A, I live with them. B, they actually care about me. And C, I actually care about them."

Sabrina looked at him in shock. She had never realized how much Puck actually cared about them.

Puck met her eyes. _And D, I think that what you wanted to talk to me about has made me realize how much I care about Sabrina._

All the Grimm's were looking at Puck now. Granny Relda looked rather satisfied, and was smiling. Henry was trying to look normal, but you could see that he was touched. Veronica was close to happy tears. Daphne was just grinning hugely. And Sabrina just looked at him. She wasn't smiling, but she looked happy.

Titania fake-coughed. "I hate to break up this happy moment, but aren't wondering _why_ he called you here?"

"Oh, yes," said Granny Relda, as everyone came out of the reverie. "Why?"

"Because I'm making him get married," said Titania, as though they were discussing the weather.

Sabrina promptly fainted. Guess who caught her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for how long it's taken for me to update! Writer's block, school, stuff like that.**

Tink

When Sabrina woke up, the first thing she saw was her family anxious faces, as they were all crowded around her. She quickly sat up, wondering where she was. When her eyes landed on Titania's arrogant expression, she remembered everything. And almost fainted again.

Has your heart ever felt like it's ripped to shreds? Has your world ever seemed to be crashing down around your ears? That's what it felt like for Sabrina.

She closed her eyes, on the image on the inside of her eyelids portrayed Puck in a tux, standing next to a faceless girl in a white dress. She opened her eyes quickly.

She took a deep breath and stood up. She walked over to Puck, who had been standing nervously outside Sabrina's little protection, and wrung his hand, a plastic smile on her face. "Congratulations," she said in a toneless voice. She looked at Titania. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

Titania was smiling at Sabrina in a smug, satisfied way. "Well, our number one candidate is…"

Tinker Bell walked in.


	4. Next

**Author's Note: No I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry that it took so long to repost! I really lazy and on top of that I don't have a lot of time. Sorry! And I'll post again soon! Promise!**

Sabrina had to clap her hands over her mouth to stop from laughing. Everyone knew Puck _hated_ Peter Pan. It was hilarious to imagine Puck marrying his side-kick.

Tinker Bell was wearing her classic green strapless dress, with a couple changes to make it more fashionable. She would have been pretty if she hadn't been wearing an expression of smugness to rival Titania's. She ran to Puck's side and clutched his arm. "Oh, _darling_, I've _missed_ you! It's been _so long_!"

Daphne mimed throwing up. Titania glared at her.

Puck rolled his eyes at Tinker Bell and shook her off. "It's been fifteen minutes."

She stuck out a pouty lip. "_Darling_, don't be so _rude_. Especially in front of _guests_."

"Guests? Wow, and I thought Peter Pan was bad," Puck said. Tinker Bell giggled in a way that she obviously thought was charming.

"Anyone else?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes," answered Titania. "But they aren't here right now. I have sent requests to the cousin of the Little Mermaid, Rapunzel's daughter, and Tinker Bell's sister.

"Why she would even _consider_ that little imposter for my darling Puck, I'll never know," Tinker Bell said in a sugar-loaded voice.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Tinker Bell seemed to get more and more annoying the longer she talked.


	5. Tinker Bell the Brat

**Author's Note: See, I did post again soon! HAHA! Sorry…very happy I've been able to update soon. **

"Well," said Titania in a suddenly business-like voice. She stood up and dusted the crumbs off of her suit (though there were none). "I have had enough of you lower life forms. You are dismissed."

"Oh, Titania, may I speak the thing with the hideous hair the color of dead grass?"

Sabrina would have punched Tinker Bell right then and there if she hadn't resolved not to be as bratty as the fairy.

Titania's face transformed from high and mighty haughtiness to doting mother. "Of course my dear."

Tinker Bell let go of Puck's arm (though after about three steps, she turned and blew him a kiss…to which Puck made retching noises) and walked over to Sabrina. Just like Titania, she seemed to change when talking to the girl. Her simpering sweetness turned to bratty haughtiness.

"Puck will be staying here now," she said. Puck began to protest, but Titania shushed him. "He doesn't need ugly idiots like you anymore." Once again, Puck tried to intervene, but was stopped. "So, here's a little something."

Tinker Bell slapped Sabrina.

Fairies must be a lot stronger than they looked, because Sabrina was knocked to the ground. As she got up, cradling the side of her face in her hands, Tinker Bell spoke again. "That's for every word you've ever said to Puck!" she screamed maniacally, standing over Sabrina.

This time, there was absolutely nothing that was going to stand in the way of Sabrina for Puck. He sprinted forward, shoving Tinker Bell roughly aside as he went. He gently, ever so gently, lifted Sabrina in his arms and glared at the stunned fairy.

"I'd slap you and do a lot more if I didn't want to get fairy filth on my hands," he said to Tinker Bell.


	6. Thinking of Him

**Author's Note: In case readers didn't see my other comment, I'd really appreciate it if you guys didn't swear in your reviews. Or do anything like it. Sorry, I'm kinda religious. Thanks!**

Sabrina stared at the book that rested against her knees, her eyes staring at the same spot. She was in bed, and was supposed to be asleep. But she couldn't. She had tried reading, but that hadn't worked either. It was a day after the affair at Titania's place, and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

After Puck had yelled at Tinker Bell, he had walked out (Sabrina still in his arms), and the rest of the Grimm's had followed (Veronica trying to calm a fuming Henry down all the way). Puck had placed Sabrina carefully in the car, kissed her gently on the forehead, and told them not to come back to Titania's, and that he would be back soon.

She couldn't quite fathom the fact that Puck cared as much for her as she did for him. He had always acted so immature (she still had scars on her head from when they had to rip the basketball that was glued on with super glue off of her head), no matter how old he appeared to be.

Now he was so gentle, so caring. She'd have to confront him the time she saw him.


	7. It's a Date

**Author's Note: This might be the second to last chapter.**

Sabrina paced up and down, twisted her fingers in all sorts of weird ways. Earlier that day, Puck had called, asking Sabrina if she would have dinner with him at five (casual dress). Sabrina had been sweating since three.

It had been five years (Sabrina was now 21) since Puck's confrontation of Titania and Tinker Bell (whom had not been seen by Puck or the Grimm's again). Sabrina never did confront Puck. She had been too shy and nervous: they both had been when they met again. Puck had really matured, and had decided to move out. He visited often, but he and Sabrina were just friends.

But now he was asking her out on a date, and if Sabrina got anymore nervous, she would probably faint. She had dressed casually, but was still stylish. She wore black skinny jeans, bright orange Converse®, and an orange long-sleeve Henley. She had pulled her blonde hair into two braids that hung over her shoulders, and wore a gray jacket over her shirt. She hadn't worn any makeup, remembering something Puck had said about her not needing it a long time ago.

Daphne (now a very pretty girl of 17) sat at Granny's kitchen table, perusing a magazine. After a couple minutes of Sabrina's pacing, Daphne closed her magazine with a sigh.

"Sabrina, it's going to be fine. He just asked you out to dinner. Maybe he just wants to have a little reunion."

"Oh don't say that!"

"Okay," said Daphne slowly. "Then maybe he's going to propose."

"Oh don't say that either!" Sabrina collapsed in a chair across from Daphne. "I don't know what to think, to be excited or nervous, if it's just as friends, or…" Her voice trailed off almost hopefully.

"Or maybe he wants to be more than friends," Daphne finished. Sabrina put her chin in her hands, the table supporting her elbow.

"You really like him, don't you?" said Daphne a softer tone.

"I think I do. I just don't know though. If he doesn't care about me like I do about him, I really don't know what I would do. Especially if I told him how I felt and he didn't feel the same way."

"Oh, poor sweetie," Daphne stood up, came around the table, and placed her arm around Sabrina's shoulder. "Hey, look at me." Sabrina looked up. "It's all going work out in the end."

Sabrina had a forlorn expression. "But what if it doesn't?"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Sabrina jumped up. "I can't do this I can't do this I just CAN'T!" she wailed. She was trembling, she was so nervous.

"It's okay," said Daphne reassuringly. "You _can_ do this. Look, Granny's getting the door now."

Then Puck stepped in, and Sabrina almost actually did faint. That's how amazing he looked.


	8. Fly Me Now

**Author's Note: Due to certain reviews, this will NOT be the last chapter!**

Puck looked incredible. His blond curls were windswept. He wore jeans, Vans®, and a gray sweatshirt. His blue-green eyes seemed to sparkle.

He hugged Granny Relda, then looked up. His mouth opened slightly. He walked over to Sabrina.

"You look absolutely incredible."

Somehow, this complement made her a little less nervous, but not much. She laughed nervously. "Thanks." There was an awkward silence.

"Well," Granny broke in, a smile on her face. "Why don't you come into the living room for a minute before you two leave?"

"Yes," said Puck and Sabrina. They laughed again, but not a nervous one.

They all went into the living room. "So," said Granny after everyone had sat down. "How are things going with your mother, Puck?"  
"Well, you know," answered Puck. "Even though she knows she can't make me do anything anymore, she's still pretty bent on me getting married, but thankfully she's ruled out Tinker Bell."

A collective shudder went through the Grimm's when Puck mentioned the fairy.

After several minutes of small talk, Granny stood up. "Well, you two best be going now."

Puck and Sabrina stood as well. After goodbyes, the couple walked out and got into Puck's car. At first there was only awkward silence, then nervous conversation. Pretty soon they were talking just like old times (without all the insults).

After a while, Sabrina noticed that they hadn't gone downtown, which was were all the restaurants were.

"Umm, Puck? Where are we going?"

Puck grinned mischievously. "Someplace special."

Sabrina, of course, spent the rest of the car ride pestering him about where they were going. All he would say was 'someplace special'.

They stopped at a deserted parking lot.

"Okay, Puck," said Sabrina, getting out of the car. "Where are we going."

Puck kept on grinning. Then his wings popped out of the back of his sweatshirt. Sabrina's jaw dropped. They were enormous. She hadn't seen them in a very long time, and now they were each about four feet long.

Puck laughed at her astonishment. He then took off, doing several loop-de-loops. Then he swooped towards Sabrina and picked her up, one arm under her knees, the other under her back.

Sabrina laughed at the sheer terror of the situation.


	9. Fairytale

**Author's Note: **_**Curlscat**_**, I'm not sure what you mean about the narrator thing. And do have short chapters because when I have a writing rush, I like to just get them out there. But I'll try to make them longer. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Henley is a long sleeve shirt that has buttons. ® has them, if you want to see what they look like. And yes, there is DEFINITELY more coming. Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Also, I know it's been…almost a year since I posted, and I'm in a weird mood right now…**

Puck grinned down at her. Sabrina felt so elated, so terrified, so…happy. She felt she could just be there in Puck's arms forever.

After about five minutes, it was dark, and they were in some sort of forest. Puck landed, and gently placed Sabrina on the ground. "Where are we?" She didn't recognize a thing. Puck smiled again.

"Follow me." After about fifteen feet, they came to a…curtain? Between to trees hung a bunch of vines, hiding what was behind it. Definitely not just a coincidence.

"Puck, what is this?" Puck just smiled, and swept the curtain back. A soft "oh" escaped Sabrina's lips. A small pond with a small, tinkling waterfall leading into it was in a clearing that had curtains like the one that had entered through surround it, and creating almost a room. Water lilies with candles floated on the water. Soft, lush grass surrounded the pond. Next to the waterfall was a picnic basket and blanket. As they watched, all the fairies surrounded the clearing, making a ring of little lights.

Puck was watching Sabrina for her reaction. "Puck…this is…"

"All for you. Do you like it?"

"Puck, it's so beautiful. How…?"

"I had a little help," Puck said, smiling mischievously as one of his tiny fairies flew past.

Puck took her by the hand and led her to the blanket. Out of the basket he pulled a plate of little sandwiches, water, and all manner of good things.

After the meal, they talked and laughed.

**To be continued…soon I hope!**


End file.
